A Master's Promise (Nero Version)
by YuriChan220
Summary: The war is over, but the love for Hakuno and Nero have been missed. Nero wants to make up all the missed times she spent with her master...and share a promise that they'll both keep for the rest of their lives. Female Hakuno. Yuri, Shoujo Ai. Don't like, Don't read.


**A Master's Promise (Nero Version)**

**Pairing: Nero x Hakuno (female)**

**Genre: Romance**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Fate series or any of its characters.**

**Author's Note: (soft sigh) U-ummm…now that I think about it, the Fate series is A LOT more complicated than I thought. I would say this is for people who know their history…which I cannot do, unfortunately. If that's the case, then writing stories like this is not as fun. In my opinion of course….**

**A-anyways, please don't bash me if I mess this up, okay? I'm still a newbie and this is my third Fate story. **

**Hope you enjoy.**

The war is over, yet it's a brutal one to boot. Rome has been saved, but the damages are severe. The one and only emperor, Nero Claudius saved the day from one tough servant, another Saber, who wants to claim Rome. She fought long and hard against the servant with her master, Hakuno, watching. She's on top of a destroyed building and watched the two clash blades left and right. It seemed as though Nero was outmatched by this Saber, but with Hakuno's help using her command spell, it powered up the emperor, making her able to defeat her powerful foe.

The battle has won, but most of Rome has been destroyed. Nero has not only fought the Saber, but also an army of intruders that robbed, killed and destroyed many places that Nero knew and loved. It was devastating, yes, but Nero won't let it happen, and thus she jumped in to save the day.

It may have been a couple months or so, but Rome is slowly being repaired by many people. Stores, houses, everything, including the palace Nero rules. Then, another month passes and Rome is back to the way it was before. It's peaceful and happy once again.

Nero lies on her bed inside her chambers, looking up at the ceiling. She never forgot the day the war began and almost all of Rome was destroyed. She lets out a soft sigh and turns to her side, facing the double doors that lead to the long hallway. The only thing she longs for right now…is her master. After being at war for such a long while, all her master could do is stand back and support her. There was just a little time to themselves once the war was over and Rome was being repaired. Nero deeply misses the romantic times she shared with her master. She reaches out a hand to touch an empty area next to her. She also misses the hand she held for so long since she became Hakuno's servant. She misses the soft skin, the gentle touch she felt. Heck, she misses it all.

She wonders where her master is right now. Maybe still helping repair some of the remaining damage outside of her palace, which is fine, but she still wants to be with her. A half-hour has gone by, though it feels like minutes, when she hears the door knocking.

_"Umu!"_ Nero jolts upwards, sitting up. "Come in!"

The door opens and Hakuno pops her head out with a smile. "Hello there, Saber."

Nero brightens and jumps off the bed with glee to run toward her master and hug her. "Ohhhhh, Master! Master! I missed you sooooo much~!"

"Whoa, whoa, Saber!" Hakuno giggles as she gets stumbled back by that powerful hug. "Easy, okay?"

"Ehehe! I can't help it, Master! It's like we haven't seen each other forever~" Nero says.

Hakuno smiles and gently strokes her servants hair. "I missed you, too, Saber. Truly I did."

"_Umu!_ Well, what are we waiting for~?" Nero says, jerking her head up to face her master. "Let's cuddle on the bed right now!"

In an instant, the emperor pulls her master toward her bed to lie down with her and both girls turn to their sides to face each other. Nero eagerly takes both of Hakuno's hands to intertwine them and squeeze them gently.

"Ohhhh, I've missed this~!" she says. "Your hands. Your soft, smooth skin, Master~! It feels great!"

"And I've missed yours, Saber," Hakuno says. "It's been so long since we've done this."

"Exactly!" Nero says and puts a finger to her mouth. "Which is why we're doing this right now~! To make up for all the times we missed together~!"

"I'm way ahead of you~" the brunette giggles.

Nero giggles as well and she allows her master to rest her head on her chest. Now it's the blonde's turn to stroke her beautiful, long brown locks. There is a bit of silence before Hakuno speaks up.

"You know, Saber…"

_"Umu!"_ Nero shakes her head with a cute pout. "I really think you should call me by my true name. We're practically close after all. In fact, we're lovers, remember?"

"Then…Nero," Hakuno corrects herself. "After all that fighting during the war….after seeing you fight valiantly…I was just thinking. Maybe I could…well…assist you."

Nero gasps. "You would do that for me?"

"Of course," Hakuno looks up at her beloved. "We're girlfriends besides the fact that we're Master and Servant. There may be a time where you're unable to protect me. And since I have limited amount of command spells, I want to protect you with my own two hands. I will…fight alongside you, Nero."

"Master…" the emperor breathes, cupping a hand to her mouth.

The brunette gently takes her servant's hands in hers. "That's a promise, okay? A promise that I will NEVER break. I will fight beside you till the very end. And you can teach me a few things about swordsmanship as well."

Nero smiles and nods. _"Umu! _I shall accept that promise, Master. We will protect each other as much as we need to! Oh, I love you so much~!"

The emperor cups both hands to her master's cheeks and quickly leans in to lock lips with hers. Hakuno immediately returns the favor and wraps her arms around the blonde's neck. This is what they have missed the most: feeling each other's lips. They passionately kiss and kiss like there's no tomorrow, pulling away for a bit to catch their breath, and then dive in for more. They lose themselves into the kiss until they are out of breath. They pull away to gaze into each other's eyes and then press foreheads together, nuzzling each other's noses here and there.

"I love you, Nero…" Hakuno whispers.

_"Umu…_I love you, too, Master~" Nero whispers back.

**A/N: Slightly similar to my other "Master's Promise" but believe me, this is very different. I tried. **

**Again, sorry if this seems a little messed up, but believe me, I tried on that as well. I'm not an expert…historian….**

**A-anyways, this is what I aimed for after my last story. Glad I kept my promise. Hehe~!**

**H-have a nice day…**


End file.
